Blood Nematode
The Blood Nematode is a forgotten creation of Sidonia's mad scientist, Ochiai. It's a bio-engineered parasite that can take over the mind and body of any person to serve Ochiai. Description & Characteristics A nematode is traditionally a worm, however, these nematodes are large parasitic bio-engineered organisms of Ochiai's creation. Resembling a giant brain nerve, the nematode can sense a nearby living organism and take over its mind and body. The nematode usually enters through the host's eye socket and take over the higher functions of the host, where it overrides the host's consciousness and overall body functions. According to Ochiai himself, the nematode can store the equivalent of a complete human brain or an artificial intelligence. The host will be under complete control of the nematode by their personality; the host will never regain self control ever again. The nematode itself has a mind of its own, but act as an agent to Ochiai, allowing it to speak and interact with people; the nematodes themselves can't mimic the actual personalities of the person they've taken over. So complete are the nematode's control over the host that they can will suicide to avoid discovery. When posing as the person they control, they often display stoic personalities; they limit human interaction to avoid suspicion. Other nematodes have gotten away with detection due to the fact their hosts had limited social interaction so no one suspected otherwise. However, if the nematode has a copied an actual person's memories and personality, they can behave more human. Because no one has yet to discover the nematodes, it is unclear how well designed are these creatures. They have proven to have highly long life spans as they have survived in a contained tube for over a century before activated for use. The infected have no will of their own, no one has yet to be freed of their will nor shown a means to be freed. Overall, their full capabilities remain limited as their full characteristics have yet to be completely defined. History Origins The blood nematode was created over 100 years ago around the time Ochiai nearly destroyed Sidonia. However, after Ochiai's defeat, all of his work, including his untouched laboratory was closed and it has since been under the care of the Kunato Family. However, during that 100 year lock-down, all of Ochiai's creations still remain active and his creations waited until the day came when someone would venture into the lab, where the nematodes are still active, waiting to attach themselves upon a human. Ochiai's Return & Taking Over Kunato Developments After the 100 year lock-down of Ochiai's labratory, Norio Kunato and Mozuku Kunato ventured into his lab. Once inside, a deadly miniature doll drone decapitated Mozuku and incapacitated Norio. It was while there that the doll unleashed a nematode that took over his mind and body. Ochiai's mind took over Norio's body and used it to further his personal cause. Pics Gallery Nematode 1.jpg Nematode 2.jpg Nematode 3.jpg Nematode 4.jpg Notes & Trivia Articles & References External Links